


高中生

by Aa1434680



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, 双井
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680
Summary: 高考完不谈恋爱干啥啊！！





	高中生

**Author's Note:**

> 高考完不谈恋爱干啥啊！！

她们在进门前就已经开始接吻，分开时嘴唇还有银丝缠绵，吻让她们的呼吸开始变得粗重，信息素早已放出，包裹着对方，来自omega的埃及茉莉，来自alpha的佛手柑，夏天和海滩交缠，平井桃搂住芭蕾演员纤细的腰肢，将她轻而易举地抱起，抵在墙上，平井桃咬着她优美的锁骨，在上面留下一个个齿痕，

“呀，你属狗的呀你啊”  
“我是姐姐的舔狗”平井桃抬起头笑嘻嘻地说。

平井桃的舌头在她锁骨的凹陷处打转，名井南被刺激的抓紧了她的头发，alpha继续往下，来到未曾有人探索过的胸部，她在名井南的胸口深呼吸，用力地感受她的气息，茉莉香的信息素钻进她的鼻腔，涌到她的大脑里，调动她身体里所有掠夺基因，她颤抖着手去揭开名井南的扣子，却怎么也解不开，名井南的笑从头顶传来，

“解不开吗？”名井南的手伸到后面轻而易举地揭开束缚柔软的内衣，白皙的胸部暴露在空气中，平井桃近距离地观看着她跳动，小心翼翼地亲吻尖端，像是对待什么绝世珍宝，平井桃小心翼翼又郑重其事的动作，让名井南感动又羞愧，她观赏着心上人的动作，粗热的呼吸喷洒在肤表，灵活的舌头正在她敏感的尖端游走，

“先放我下来，”名井南说

平井桃松开了手，让omega轻盈地落了地，名井南往房间里走去，边走边将自己的衣物脱掉，像是在跳芭蕾舞一样优美的滑向前，四肢修长，腰肢纤细，黑暗中，月光洒在她身上，她在月下翩翩起舞，只为平井桃一个人起舞的表演。

名井南消失在走廊尽头的时候，平井桃已经看呆了，这是她18年来，看过的最美的一次芭蕾舞表演，欲望和纯净两种交合在一个人身上，她是河中的花，即使采摘它，你可能会失足溺死，但总有成千上万人会冒这种风险。

 名井南重新出现在走廊的另一端，走过来拉着平井桃往房间里去，而平井桃将她抱起，轻柔地扔到床上去，用自己的体重压上去，名井南的膝盖摩擦着她的胯骨，omega早已一丝不挂，平井桃脱去自己的衣服，结实的腹肌，修长有力的手臂，若影若现的人鱼线，名井南摸上她的腹肌，

“你这是为了勾引小姑娘练的吧”

“不，为了勾引大姑娘”平井桃又吻了下来，平井桃的手也没有休息，滑过omega身上娇嫩的肌肤，擦过大腿内侧时，名井南颤抖了一下，平井桃将自己火热的性器抵在穴口，那双亮晶晶的眼睛里带着火焰直直望着她，名井南朝她点了点头。

平井桃将自己送了进去，甬道收缩着她的发胀的性器，她差点要被这突如其来起来的刺激刺激到直接射精，她尝试着往更深处进去，名井南被刺激的扬起了头，太深了，平井桃找到了合适的位置，开始大力地进出，平时锻炼的腰部力量此刻派上了用场，炙热的性器在名井南的身体里进出，像是永远不会疲倦，她大力地送上前，耻骨相撞的发出肉体撞击的声音，还有性器撞击的穴口的水声，组成了一场性爱交响乐，名井南望着它们的交合处，液体飞溅，平井桃在她身上用力，头发丝间都是汗水，滑过她年轻而有张扬的脸，她在这种情况下达到了高潮，而平井桃也在最后数十下进入中，全数喷射在她体内，温热的甬道收缩着发热的性器，结在此刻形成，紧紧地锁住她们。


End file.
